Miraculous Fucksquare
by MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: Let's admit it, they're all attracted to each other, they're all hot, and they're months away from graduating high school and thinking about where to go to college. Alya and Nino come up with the idea to screw monogamy, fuck their best friends, and maybe get the two of them together. What better way than to see everyone naked? Please comment on pairings you want to see next!
1. Why Not?

"Let me get this straight," Adrien said slowly. "You two are...bored?"

"No," Alya said. The four friends were sitting around Alya's basement, listening to hers and Nino's proposal. "Look none of us are totally straight, and let's be honest, we're all insanely attractive…" Nino nodded. "And you two aren't in any official relationships," Marinette blushed there. She still wanted to date Adrien, but he was in love with Ladybug and she couldn't exactly tell him that she and Ladybug were the same person. "And we know that we all have a bit of attraction to each other, so we propose that we all make a pact, that we can all fuck anyone in this group and not count as cheating, unless you two get into some outside relationships or whatever."

"Alya, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you're suggesting extreme friends with benefits with hints of wife-swapping," Marinette said softly.

"I'm sure, we're sure," she said, holding Nino's hand. "It means unlimited sex with each other, both Marinette and I are on the pill so no chances of pregnancy, so why not? I've been curious of what it's like to fuck either of you, and Marinette and I got awfully close at that last sleepover…"

"ALYA!"

"It's fine," Nino said. "She told me."  
"Yeah, but Adrien didn't know…"

"Well, he does now," Alya said. "So, what do you say? Do you want to join the sex pact?"

Adrien and Marinette were quiet. For Marinette, it was an excuse to be able to see all of Adrien whenever she wanted, always having an excuse...and Alya and Nino were also a lot of fun when doing PG activities, she only imagined them in the bedroom would be mind-blowing.

"I'm in," Adrien said first, shocking Marinette. "I mean...why not?" He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to reveal that he was incredibly curious about sex, since his only exposure was anime and manga, and that he was attracted to all of his friends, some more than most. And his efforts with Ladybug were going absolutely nowhere, so why not find a way to distract himself.

"I guess I am too," she said. "But I'm not like joining in on some orgy first thing," she said.

"Well, nobody said we have to have sex right now," she said. "But if you two want to, you know, _get acquainted_ ," she said that with a wink. "You can use my bedroom and we can go out and get some coffee."

Marinette hid in her hands, thinking up all the different ways she was going to painfully murder her best friend. She peeked out one eye to see Adrien blushing and rubbing the back of his neck, the usual gesture he did when he was embarrassed.

"You know what, we're just gonna go get the coffee anyways, and you two decide what you want to do," Alya said. "You can join us or just…put a sock on the door." She got up and led Nino out of the house.

Marinette and Adrien sat there for a while, looking forward awkwardly. Then he cleared his throat. "You know…I'm up for it…if you are, of course…"

"Oh-oh!" Marinette turned bright red. "I mean…I did agree to it already and you know they left us alone…"

"So yes?" he asked, his face slowly turning pink as well.

She took a deep breath. "Yes."


	2. Adrien and Marinette

Adrien and Marinette sat on the bed awkwardly. _Okay,_ he thought to himself. _This isn't how people are supposed to start sex._ He took a deep breath and tapped into his Chat personality a little bit, glad he packed several extra rolls of camembert for Plagg to keep him quiet and leaving his bag in the basement.

"So," he said. "Would it help if I got naked?"

Marinette resisted the urge to hide her face. "Well, maybe not that… what about we start off the way normal couples typically do? You know? Kissing?"

 _Kissing?! Why didn't I think of that?!_ "Yeah, kissing. Good idea," he said with a little laugh. "Sorry, I didn't really even have friends before you guys, so this is…"

"Yeah…" she giggled. "I would have thought you kissed models on shoots or something."

"I mean, I have…but those don't count. Half the time, we're just standing there awkwardly with our lips touching, not really kissing."

"Well, I can kiss you the real way…" _Did she just say that?_

"I'd like that," he smiled and touched her hand, sending electric sparks up both of their arms, and leaned in, most of the way, waiting for her to close the gap, which she did.

It was both of their first real kisses, and it was exactly the way Marinette dreamed it was. It was warm and sweet, and she just wanted to melt. They both shut off the little voice in their heads that was freaking telling them to slow down and both shrugged off their jackets, a good start. He started laying her down gently and climbing on top of her.

Marinette knew that once she got home, Tikki would never let her hear the end of this, but would also be happy for Marinette. After all, her room was a veritable shrine to him, she knew his schedule like the back of her hand, and now, here he was, on top of her, kissing her, about to have sex with her, all because Alya and Nino wanted to have more people in their…fuck circle? Fuck square? Fuck square felt right.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Adrien's hand sneaking underneath her shirt. He kept it on her hip, just touching her skin and moving to start kissing her neck. Warm lips, warm hands, Marinette was in heaven. _Be more like Ladybug,_ she thought. _She wouldn't hesitate in what she wanted._ She sat up slightly and pulled off her shirt, blushing, and moved the straps of her lacy pink bra off her shoulders, thanking every god she could think of that she decided to wear cute underwear today, out of the blue.

Meanwhile Adrien's head was threatening to explode, and all his blood rushed south. He let out a soft "Wow," and lifted her slightly, kissing her neck again and moving his lips down her shoulder and moving her hands up her back, rubbing it.

 _Chat would probably say some pun right now,_ Adrien thought, but that didn't feel right. He let go of her for a second to pull off his own shirt, locking eyes with Marinette and smiling. "Not something I expected to do when I woke up this morning…"

"Me neither," she giggled. "But I'm glad I'm doing it."

"Really?"

She took a deep breath and unclasped her bra, letting that slide off her body and onto the floor. "Really…" her face had gone back from being baby pink to full on red, as red as Ladybug's suit.

stopped working for a full minute. "Wow…you're so…" Marinette dreaded the next words. "Beautiful."

"Y…you don't have to say that," she said quietly.

"I mean it though," he said. "You're really beautiful Marinette. And I'm also really glad you took that off because I don't think I would have known how to…"

She couldn't help herself and laughed. "I…I'm not laughing at you, I just…this is strangely easier than I thought it would be…"

"It is…"

"And I can show you how to undo it later," she promised. She grabbed him by the waistband of his jeans and pulled him back down, kissing him again, then, letting a bit of her Ladybug courage slip through, flipped them over and straddled him.

He looked up at her, and he actually forgot all about his fantasies involving Ladybug, only seeing Marinette in her place, and he could not complain in the slightest.

She looked down and felt how hard he was. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, honestly," he said sheepishly.

She nodded and unzipped his pants, pulling them down a little, leaving his underwear on for now, and he let out a small sigh of relief. She blushed, already seeing how huge he was, and kissed him again before her instincts to spaz out and stutter took over. How was he just that perfect?

He held her closer, deepening the kiss, that initial awkwardness turning into a need. He was just a pun away from going full Chat Noir and honestly, it was absolutely liberating. He felt like he could be himself with his friends, and now he had an opening with Marinette, even if it was while they were both naked and moaning. He popped open the button of her pink jeans and slid them down her legs, with her helping kick them off, and ran his hands back up her impossibly smooth and strong thighs.

He looked back up at her in awe. She was ripped, almost like him, but she was leaner. He kissed up her abs and pressed gentle kisses to her breasts, and she ground don on him, causing him to groan in his kisses. Her moans were delicious to listen to, and he wanted to hear more. His hand went to the outside of her panties and pressed his fingers against her, and relishing in her moans.

She was getting wetter with him touching her and she kept grinding against him. She pulled his boxers down a little more and pulled out his cock, her eyes widening. _Holy! He's so big!_ She thought. _I wonder how big Nino is…I wonder what Alya would think of him._ She started stroking him slowly, listening to him moan and bit her lip. Well, she got this far, right?

She lifted herself up and she started pulling down her panties, and Adrien's hands rushed up to help them off, then flipped them back around. He kissed her again, one hand cupping her ass gently, his other hand on his cock and lining himself up to her, becoming nervous. "Are you ready?"

"I-I think so," she said. _Oh my god I'm going to have sex with Adrien Fucking Agreste!_

"Here goes," he said nervously, and pushed in a little, kissing her. She tensed up and he held her closely, waiting for her to tell him what to do.

They stayed like that for a while, and then she hooked her ankles around his calves and nodded, telling him to keep going. He kissed her and started moving slowly, her small cry of pain turning into moans. She started kissing down his neck and collarbone, sucking on it and giving him dark hickeys, which made him let out a small rumble in his throat. It almost sounded like purring, but she shook that out of her mind.

He soon returned the favor, peppering her neck with hickeys as he sped up a little inside her, holding her hips for leverage. The room soon was filled with sweat and moans, and there was a light banging of Alya's bed against the wall. They weren't overly passionate and rough, but rather slower and being sweet with each other, caring about each other, falling into a familiar rhythm that they didn't know they could find.

Since they were so new, it wasn't long before they both came, Adrien first, then Marinette. They were still, panting, before Adrien slowly pulled out and laid on the bed next to her.

"That…" he said. "That was amazing."

"It was…"

"Better than I expected, ever," he said. "Like, not that I was thinking it was going to be bad with you, I meant, I didn't think sex was _that_ good."

"I know," she giggled. "I got that."

"Hey, look at you, you're not stuttering around me."

She blushed. "Hard to be nervous around someone after seeing them naked, and inside you…"

"Really? I think I'm more nervous, and I'm probably going to be nervous around Alya and Nino too after seeing them naked."

"Why did you agree to this then?"

"Because," he said. "They were right. I am attracted to them both, and to you. Plus, I've been in love with someone way out of my league, and I think I need really good and really close friends to help me accept that it's not going to happen."

"You know we would still be friends with you even if you didn't agree to this," she said, getting up and looking at him.

"I know," he said. "But I did want to have sex with you guys. I'm so repressed and uptight, I think this would be good for me, in a lot of ways." He frowned. "That sounds weird, doesn't it."

"Yeah," she said. "But it makes sense."

There was a knock on the door. "Are we allowed to see you naked yet?!" Alya shouted through the door. They both blushed and looked at each other.

"Maybe not just yet," Adrien said, softly.

"How about just underwear?" Marinette asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, underwear is easier," he agreed. They both slid theirs on and let Alya and Nino in.

"So," Alya said. "How was it?"

They blushed again. "Really good," he said, and she nodded.

"Really, really good."


	3. Alya and Nino

While Adrien and Marinette were enjoying their first time together…

"So," Nino asked Alya sitting down at a table with their drinks. "How do you think it's going?"

"Well, personally," Alya said, taking a sip of her coffee. "I think the two of them are blushing and Marinette has fallen down at least four times."

Nino laughed. "Do you think they're going to do it?"

"Well," she thought. "It's a toss-up. They both really like each other, even if Adrien is too dense to realize it." Nino nodded at that. "But, they're both awkward and shy, and what does Adrien really know about sex?"

"Well, he knows the whole biological purpsoses just fine," he thought. "Everything else he learned from porn, manga, anime, and whatever I get out before he plugs his ears and starts singing. What does Marinette know about sex?"

"Well, she asks about us," she said. "Even if she turns totally red and hides in a pillow halfway through…but she does, so quite a bit about what sex is really like."

"Oh god, you told her about our first time, didn't you?" Nino asked, mortified.

"Of course I did. You couldn't get it up to get it in me and kept blushing and apologizing and-"

"Yeah yeah yeah! I was there Alya…" he said embarrassed.

"And how it made me realize that I really did want my first time to be with you," she said. "Because you were honest, and cute, and so worried about me not getting everything that you fingered me until both of your arms cramped up so that I wouldn't have a negative experience."

The tips of Nino's ears turned bright red. "I didn't know you remembered it like that."

"How else would I have remembered it, you dolt?"

"Horrible and not really sex until the second time," he said.

"Well," she flirted. "You have gotten so, so much better," she winked. "And adding Marinette and Adrien? Experiencing different cocks and pussies, oh that's gonna be fun."

"Not to mention the three and foursomes we'd be able to have," he said. "All of us in a hot, sweaty mess in our rooms, just trying to make each other cum…"

"Nino, I'm gonna jump your bones if you keep talking like that," she said.

"There's a private, handicapped bathroom in here," he said. "Pretty clean, pretty roomy…"

"Finish your coffee, lover boy," she said smiling.

He debated chugging the hot cappuccino, but decided to take quick sips and finish it as quickly as he could. "Go first. I'll join later."

She smiled and grabbed her purse, heading into the bathroom. Nino waited about five minutes before joining her and his jaw almost dropping to the floor. "No matter how many times I see you naked, you will always be gorgeous," he said.

She giggled, her hands on her hips and all of her clothes neatly folded and on one of the benches of the handicapped bathroom. "You have some catching up to do," she flirted. He threw off all of his clothes and haphazardly tossed them next to Alya's, then pulled her in and kissed her deeply.

She broke the kiss after a while and kissed down his body, sinking down onto her knees and stroking his cock. "I wonder what Adrien's is like," she said. "One in my mouth, and one in my pussy…I know you'd like that," she flirted.

Nino moaned and ran his fingers through her head. "Please Alya…"

She kissed the tip of his dick, then licked up the shaft before sinking her head down on it. She took him in as deep as she could, moaning around him, which made him moan too. "We…we have to be quiet Alys…"

She took that as a challenge to make this as public as she could, by forcing him to be louder. She went all the way down on him, her nose to his pelvis, and held herself there for a while before slowly pulling off and sucking around him.

Nino was breathless, backed up against a wall and throwing his head back as she expertly used her mouth on him, resisting the urge to buck into her mouth. He knew she could handle it, but she hated having it done without warning. Before long, he pulled her off of him and sat her on the bench, on top of the clothes, before going down on his knees and spreading her legs.  
"Soon I'll be eating out two girls," he said, flirting back. "Maybe have one on my mouth and one riding me at the same time…or with the four of us, Adrien and I could be fucking both of you while you two tease each other…" he kissed along her thigh and she moaned. "Maybe I'll walk in on Adrien fucking you against the wall," he said, kissing her clit. "Or you'll come in right as Marinette is riding me…maybe we'll join in," he said, sliding a finger in her and causing her to moan out. "Once we graduate, the four of us should get a nice little two bedroom, and make sure one of the beds is really big so all four of us can sleep on it, and fuck the first person we see awake," he slid another finger and sucked on her clit.  
"Oh god that's so hot," she moaned. "I don't know if we're fucked up or what, but I don't care."

He pulled her closer by her ass and pulled his fingers out, replacing it with his tongue. She moaned as he explored deep inside her, tasting each little crevice. "Will you do this to Marinette?" she asked.

He pulled his tongue out and put his fingers back. "Yes, I will, and I'll also suck off Adrien," he said, leaving hickies on the inside of her legs.

"Oh god, just fuck me," she moaned. "Sit on the bench, I want to ride you."

He wasted no time, getting off his knees and pulling her on top of him, kissing her deeply. "I wonder what Marinette tastes like," he whispered to her.

She lined up to him and sunk down. "Think about tasting the both of us at the same time," she whispered. She gripped his shoulders and he started kissing her neck, grabbing her hips and helping her bounce on him.

Nino and Alya had very few limits on where they would have sex. They've gone at it on the beach, in a park behind some trees, several different store dressing rooms, and even one time when they went with Adrien and Marinette on a flight to Berlin to have a two day trip before Christmas. If only they had arranged for everyone to fuck each other they could have gotten a cheaper AirBnB with only one or two bedrooms, rather than three so that Marinette and Adrien could have their own rooms.

One thing now that they looked forward to is not having to lock the door for the prudes. They actually loved a little bit of exhibitionism, the thrill of having people watch them and get caught, and now they had just given and had been given the permission of two of their best and hottest friends.

Nino kept whispering some fantasies in Alya's ear. Sharing showers with Adrien at school, on his knees in front of the blonde model, Alya and Marinette's sleepovers ending in powerful orgasms, Monopoly game nights where all the losers could take out their frustrations on the winner, and finally, telling her that now, she could masturbate and change openly once the four of them get an apartment together. With all of that, Alya didn't last long and came on his cock, and he came right after her, holding her down and biting her neck.

She pulled away and kissed him before slowly coming off of him. "I love you, Nino."

He smiled. "I love you too, Alya." They kissed again before getting dressed, and heading back out. "Think Marinette and Adrien are done?"

"Worth checking out," she said, leaving the bathroom two minutes before he did.

They walked back together, picking up some pastries from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, assuring Marinette's parents that they were all just picking up food and movies for their weekly movie nights, then leaving towards her house, hand in hand with her boyfriend.

They saw the bedroom closed when they arrived and smiled, letting themselves in when the cute, flustered, really-should-be-a couple let them in, the room smelling of sex and the two red and covered in hickies.

"Now I know I was right about being excited," she smiled. "Want to tell us how it was, really?"

"We were nervous," Marinette said, her eyes down a little, "But once we started kissing, it got easier."

Alya smiled and noticed they were in their underwear. "Now I feel overdressed." She casually started pulling off her clothes, and Adrien and Marinette gasped and started to call her out. "What? We all agreed to be open to each other, sexually, and we'll only match you guys in undress right now," Nino was also pulling off his clothes. "Though we could take the rest off. You don't even have to, we can just be here naked and you two can look…and touch…" she smirked at them.

"We've only _just_ seen each other naked," Adrien said. "And it was both of our first times."

"And we're just offering more naked bodies to look at," she said. "Nothing will happen without your permission."

They were quiet, looking down and thinking. "I wouldn't mind just looking," Marinette said quietly. "If that's okay with you Adrien?"

He had trouble forming words, but eventually, he got out. "Just looking…and I'll match, if you want me to."

Nino had already taken off his boxers. "No shame between us four," he said.

Alya threw off her bra and panties. "I'm good here too."

Adrien and Marinette had a hard time closing their mouths. Then Adrien threw his boxers off and refused to look anyone in the eye, blushing. "I promised didn't I?"

Marinette was quiet, but soon her bra and panties were on the floor too. "You guys make me do crazy things…"

"Damn, two more hot people," Alya said. "Really hot…"

"This idea," Nino said, wrapping his arms around Alya from behind. "This idea just keeps getting better and better.


	4. Marinette and Chat Noir

Marinette went back to her house, looking at the calendar and all the different printouts of apartment listings. Only one week left until her birthday, four until their graduation from high school, and just a few more weeks after that until the all sign the lease on whatever apartment they decide on. Alya suggested saving money and getting a two bedroom instead of the three bedroom they were looking at, now that Adrien and Marinette could share a room, since everyone was having sex.

So far, she'd only had sex with Adrien and all of them just touched each other while kissing naked, so she was still pretty new to all of it. But one thing that changed within her is that she was a lot more willing to explore sexually, and to indulge herself.

She just finished making a nice little private, soundproof box for Tikki to hide in so she wouldn't hear what was going on whenever she was in her purse.

"Thank you for this Marinette," Tikki said. "I've been having to cover my ears these past few days."

She giggled. "Sorry about that, but I think this might be a good thing for me."

"What do you mean?"

"It was what Adrien was talking about, about letting myself go a little," she said. "I can get a little more in touch with the Ladybug side of me, let go of some tension, and learn to be more comfortable with myself." She greased up the sides of the box a little so it would slide in and out easier. "All of them said I was beautiful, hot…sexy…" she blushed a little at the last one. "And I've never really felt that way before, about myself, and I think it's helping me."

"I'm glad Marinette, but please remember to stay safe during all this."

"I will, Tikki. Thank you."

She kissed her nose and Marinette giggled. "Wow, I really lucked out with a kwami like you, didn't I?"

"I'm one of a kind! Just like all my Ladybugs!"

Marinette smiled again when she felt someone land on her roof, the only person who would ever land on her roof. "Quick, hide before he peeks through."

She flew into the box and closed herself in. Marinette went up to the roof and opened it. "What are you doing out so late at night, kitty-cat?"

Chat Noir smiled widely, perched on her railing. "I had no reason to stay in at night, and I decided to get out and do a patrol without Ladybug, just to clear my head."

"I know the feeling," she said. "But I prefer to sketch to do that."

He nodded. "I also just needed to get out a little, my house can be a bit stifling."

"And talking to me is better?" she said looking down. "I'm not really…"

"You're probably one of my closest friends," he said.

"Really? What about Ladybug?"

"Ladybug is my partner and my best friend, and I trust her with everything," he said. "But we don't always get to talk like this. We tend to fight akumas, go on patrols and not much else," he said. "We don't always have the time to. I guess her civilian self is busy."

"What about your civilian self?"

He smirked. "I knew that you wanted to know who's behind the mask, Princess."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant, kitty-cat."

"I know," he said. "My civilian self does have a full schedule, but I'm really good at skipping it and pretending I was there. Right now, I'm practicing piano," he laughed. "I just recorded myself playing and have that playing in a loop."

"Sneaky cat," she laughed a little.

"What can I say? I hate curfews and love being outside at night. Must be my feline instincts." He flashed a smile and really looked at her. "You know, you look really good with your hair down. Not that your pigtails look bad, but you should go out like this more often," he said.

"I like the pigtails," she said. "It's easy to do and it's more…me."

"Well, you do look quite cute in your pigtails, but your hair down, it's different, you look like a model."

She laughed. "Now that's an outright lie Chat. I know a model, and I don't exactly fit his level…no matter how well I know him."

"Oh?" he was intrigued. "What do you mean by that?"

She blushed. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die all nine times," he said.

"By my count, you should be at five now," she teased back. "Okay, so two of my friends…they're together and they love each other, but it turns out they're not really into the monogamy aspect of it…so they invited me and another friend…the model…into a little…arrangement…"

"So many pauses," he said. "What kind of arrangement?"

She started hiding her face in her hands. "The sexual kind."

He pretended to be shocked, inside, he was smirking, remembering exactly what she looked like splayed out on that bed, moaning and panting…he wanted that again.

"And this sexual arrangement?" he said. "What exactly does it imply?"

"It means the four of us can have sex with each other any time, and we can have any one night stands we want, as long as we tell each other about it," she said.

"So, open sexuality, huh?" he said. "Seems like the way of the future. More people should adopt that attitude."

"Oh, and are you one of them?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Maybe a little," he said. "But why not give it a try, if given the opportunity?"

"Are you asking me to give you the opportunity?" she asked, flirting a little. She had to admit, as Ladybug, Chat was growing on her, and she liked the visits he gave her over the years to just talk.

"Only if you'd be willing," he said. "After all, how many people would be able to say they've been seduced by a superhero?"

"I think you mean, how many people have seduced a superhero," she said. "I'm sure Ladybug has seduced thousands of people, mostly by accident," she said.

"That's fair, Ladybug is quite something," he said. "But so are you."

She blushed. "Why don't you come inside?" she went down the hatch first, making sure Tikki was snug in her box before letting Chat in.

"Now don't I feel special?" he chuckled.

"I'm the one who seduced a superhero," she flirted, getting up on her toes and kissing his cheek. "Didn't you say you wanted to hook up?"

"I do have a bit of an obstacle," he said. "The suit only zips down so far, I can't exactly have much on my end, but don't worry, you won't miss out." He snaked his arm around Marinette and kissed her.

She moaned into the kiss and pulled away a little. "I feel bad you won't get anything." She pulled the straps off her nightgown off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra, just a pair of panties. Chat's eyes looked at her hungrily, looking over each part of her.

"Princess, trust me, let me treat you, and I'll get plenty," he pulled her back towards him and lifted her up and kissed her again. She kissed him back just as fervently, wrapping her legs around him. Alya had been telling her to embrace her body, that she was beautiful and she shouldn't be ashamed of people seeing her, and with Chat, he may not be a part of their close-knit group, but he was a good start for her to explore.

He pressed her against the wall and peppered small kisses along her neck. She grabbed his little bell zipper and pulled it down. "It might not go all the way down," she said. "But you should still have some exposure too. It can't just be me now, right?"

"I agree one hundred percent, princess," he went back to kiss her but she started kissing down his neck, opening the front of his suit as wide as it could go and running her hands under it and touching whatever she could reach. He started grinding against her leg, bringing her face back up to kiss her. She removed her hands from the inside of his suit and wrapped it back around his neck.

"So, what's your plan here, Kitty?" She asked.

He smirked and put her on the bed, dragging her panties down with his finger. "Only helping your sexual liberation," he said, biting her ear, tossing the panties aside and listening to Marinette gasp. He carefully rubbed her clit with his thumb, going in circles and drinking in her moans.

"What are you doing there?" she moaned.

"Trying something new," he said, and he started kissing down her body, taking a detour on her breasts, licking around her nipples and sucking on it a bit, dragging his claws down her back lightly, holding her as she arched her back to him. "Ch-Chat!" she moaned, threading her fingers through his blonde hair, his impossibly soft blonde hair. He smiled, loving the ego boost he was feeling, having her moan out his name…well, his hero name. She didn't do that last time, so he must be doing better. He knelt down at the foot of the bed and spread her legs, bringing her ass to the edge of the mattress.

He started kissing up her thighs, dragging his lips from her knees, up, teasing her. She was whimpering, incredibly turned on and desperate for him, but when the asshole got right next to where she needed him, he switched legs, going to the knee of her other one. She groaned in frustration, about to whip her head up and yell at him when he gave her a nice long lick up her slit. She moaned and threw her head back, resisting the urge to close her legs.

He pulled her closer, gripping us her ass as he plunged his tongue in. She moaned louder and pulled his head closer, giving him directions - "More," "Higher" -and sometimes starting works and ending it with a moan. Chat looked up at her, watching her. Marinette's back arched and her breath hitched. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back. She looked amazing and he never wanted to stop so long as she kept reacting that way, as long as he could do that to her.

It wasn't long before she was able to stutter out some words, and she came over him, moaning his name, her toes curling. She tasted amazing, and he cleaned her up, licking his lips and wiping his chin with the back of his hand. "How was that?" he asked.

"Amazing," she sighed, catching her breath.

He chuckled and lay down next to her. "Maybe I should creep into your windows more often, Princess," he said.

"Not without the approval of the group," she said. "All one night stands are fine as long as they're documented and shared in the groupchat."

"Documented, huh?" he said. "Does that mean you have to take a picture?"

"Yup," she grabbed her phone from her nightstand and opened the camera app. "Time to get a selfie here."

"Of course you'd want to get my fantastic looks on camera," he said, flipping his hair while Marinette did her very best not to roll her eyes. She positioned the camera so that her breasts were out of view, but that it was obvious she was naked, and Chat Noir with his open suit sat behind her. He put up a peace sign and his signature Chat Noir smirk.

She sent it to the group where Alya and Nino responded in varying levels of shock and amazement. "Huh," she said. "Adrien hasn't responded yet."

"Oh! Uh, he might just be busy, or in a shower," he said, trying not to sound nervous.

"You're right. He just typically responds quickly. Well, most of the time. Nino complains that sometimes it takes hours for him to respond."

"Well, he's a busy human model, isn't he?"

"You're right, you're right…maybe I'm just insecure since he is the first one I had sex with.

 _First and only,_ he thought. "Don't worry Princess, he'll respond, and if he doesn't, I'll come and console you," he said.

She smiled. "Shouldn't you go? It's late and your civilian self must have responsibilities."

He smiled. "Unfortunately, you're right." He got up and zipped up his suit. "We will have to wait until another time. Hopefully your friends don't mind me dropping by every once in a while. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Don't get into too much trouble, Princess." He climbed out the window and ran off across the city. Marinette bent down, put her nightgown and panties back on, and let Tikki out of the box.

"Please don't give me any details, but I hope you enjoyed it."

"You know Tikki, I actually really did." She said happily, and smiled wider when she got another text, from Adrien.

~I almost think I should be jealous :P~


	5. Adrien, Marinette, and Alya

Marinette groaned and fumbled for her keys, a little miffed at Tikki. Turns out, kwamis tend to spend thousands of years at a time suck in jewelry, so when they get out, they can get chatty, so among other things, Master Fu had given her "The Talk." Both of them were too embarrassed to say anything to each other the entire walk home.

Earlier

At Master Fu's little parlor, he and Marinette were having their biweekly tea, with him taking every other week to have personal time with Chat Noir, whoever he was.

"So, Marinette, how have you been lately?" he asked, pouring her tea.

"Really good actually," she said. "For the past week and a half, they've been helping me get more comfortable with myself, in my own skin."

"Well, Tikki told Wayzz all about the little arrangement that you and your friends have…"

"She what?" she asked nervously.

"Don't worry, they just get bored easily since they don't get taken out of the box for long periods of time in between, and they tend to gossip," he said. "I promise, I won't judge you or anybody, but I need you to be safe. Being Ladybug, you can't have a risk for any…accidents…"

"Don't worry, Master Fu!" she said. "There are no risks of accidents here, I promise!" she said.

"I don't think I need to stress…"

"Please…don't stress! No need to stress anything! I know!"

He chuckled a little. "If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have given you your miraculous. Speaking of which, I wanted to talk to you about that."

 _Oh thank god, a change of subject._ "What is it, Master Fu?"

"The threat of Hawkmoth has been increasing," he said. "And I am growing quite old." Marinette wondered if he wanted her to deny it, and she sat awkwardly in silence. "I will not be able to be a guardian much longer."

"Master Fu? Are you implying that you want m-?"

"No," he cut her off. "To guard the miraculouses and their secrets, you need to possess a protector kwami, a kwami like Wayzz. I have actually decided to give my miraculous and to someone else, and start teaching them the secrets of guardian-hood, but throughout this transition and Hawkmoth's increased dangers, the fox and bee miraculouses need to find permanent homes."

"Master…are you sure? And I didn't select the bee miraculous…"

"I know, Chat Noir already took that miraculous during our last meeting to give it a permanent home. Now you need to take it and give it to your trusted friend, a friend you've used multiple times, I'm assuming."

"Of course Master, I'll protect it and give it to her."

He got the necklace out of the big jewelry box and put it into the individual box, handing it to her, and she put it into her purse.

"But, one of the most important things regarding the miraculouses is that you need balance with everything," he said. "With everything. Chat Noir and Ladybug need to be taken out together, and one person can't know the identity while the other doesn't."

"Master Fu, are you telling me that we should reveal our identities to each other?"

"Well, in your little group of special friends," he said. "Miss Césaire is in it, isn't she? And she is the one you gifted the fox miraculous too, hm?"

She blushed. "Yes, she is. I think I understand what you mean, but do you mean everyone should reveal each other? Chat Noir? Queen B?"

"I think you need to take it on your own time," he said. "But that the end result should be that everyone is honest with each other. Who knows? Things might work out for the better in the end."

"Or they might get worse," she sighed.

"But the team, nor the city, will survive if there isn't any balance," he said. "Chat Noir already knows about this, but he's waiting until after we spoke before approaching the topic."

"That makes sense," she said. "I'll give the miraculous to Alya soon," she promised.

Marinette finally found her key and walked into the apartment. They still technically lived at home until their graduation in three weeks, but they were slowly moving into the apartment they signed the lease on, and would spend the weekends there while they assembled the furniture they picked out together and bought the necessities.

The sight that greeted her once she walked in was Alya fully naked and Adrien in just his boxers, the two of them kissing on the couch with her on top. If this had happened a month ago, then Marinette would have fled the room crying and angry at Alya for betraying her, but now, this was all a part of their agreement and now, for Marinette, it meant that something exciting could happen.

They pulled apart and Alya got off of Adrien, sauntering over to Marinette smiling. "Well bonjour mon amie."

Marinette giggled and closed the door, putting her purse down on a chair and hoping that Tikki flew right back into the soundproof box. She waited until Alya came close to her and kissed her, grabbing her by the back of her neck. Alya moaned in the kiss and ran a hand down her chest.

"You are way too overdressed, Marinette," she said, walking behind her. "Don't you agree, Adrien?"

"I think I do," he said, kicking off the jeans around his ankles.

"Maybe," Marinette flirted. "You should help me fit the dress code." Alya laughed and started unbuttoning Marinette's top, pushing it off her shoulders and unclasping her bra that hid underneath her plain white undershirt. She started pushing her skirt down. Adrien stepped closer to Marinette and lifted the shirt and bra over her head and tossed them aside while Alya pulled down her lacy panties.

Marinette stood between the two of them naked, and not as shy as she was on her first day in this agreement. He ran his hands up Marinette's arm and kissed her lips while Alya kissed Marinette's neck, her hands going around her waist from behind and going down. Marinette moaned, loving the attention.

"If this is what happens when I leave for a doctor's appointment, I can't wait to see my birthday," she giggled, moaning.

"Oh, don't worry, we've got fantastic plans for your birthday," Alya said, rubbing her clit, kissing down her shoulder.

"How are you good at that, Alya?" she moaned.

"I know my own body quite well," she said, nipping at her shoulder. "And yours isn't too far off."

Adrien's hands went to her breasts, rubbing them tenderly. It was a delicious contrast, Adrien was slow and gentle, while Alya was deliberate and a little harder, making it her goal to make those she's fucking moan loud enough to make the neighbors complain. The two of them together were driving Marinette absolutely wild, and she was starting to have a hard time standing up.

Alya smirked and let go slowly, lying down on the ground and pulling Marinette down on her mouth, reaching to suck on her clit, forcing Marinette to be on her knees in front of Adrien. She looked up at him and smiled, pulling down his forest green boxers and tossing them to the side, grabbing his hard dick and pumping it a little before licking around the head.  
He moaned and took the elastic bands off of her pigtails, running his hands through her hair and letting it loose. She smiled up at him and took him into her mouth, going down on him. The deepest was nothing compared to what she'd seen Alya do to Nino when on the couch whenever they had a bit of downtime, but she did her best. Adrien didn't seem to have any complaints, though.

Meanwhile, Alya was sucking on her clit, having Marinette moan around Adrien, taking one of her hands off of Marinette's ass and sliding a finger inside of her, rubbing around and trying to find her spot. It didn't take long because soon Marinette moaned out louder, her body clenching up. Alya smirked evilly and slid another finger in, both of them focused on hitting her spot as many times as she could, turning Marinette into a mess on top of her, and quickly bringing Adrien closer, but Alya stopped her and let her come on her face.

Alya cleaned herself up and she and Adrien helped Marinette to one of the beds and put her down, getting behind her and kissing her, touching the top part of her body. Adrien parted her legs and stroked himself a little for good measure before lifting up her ass a little and sliding into her, both of them moaning.

Adrien moved one of his hands to finger Alya, and Marinette gave up one of her hands to help him out, listening to Alya moan as she kissed her neck and touched her while Adrien started a steady pace inside of her kissing her deeply and doing his all not to forget about Alya's pleasure, since she indulged in making sure the both of the had a good time.

Marinette moaned and bucked her hips up, arching her back as she came kissing both of them before getting off and having Alya get on all fours on top of her. Marinette kissed Alya, running her hands down her body while Adrien positioned himself behind Alya and grabbed her hips before pushing in, moving inside of her while Alya moaned and kissed Marinette.

Adrien wouldn't lie, this was a fantastic situation for him. He had two beautiful girls kissing each other while he was fucking them, one after the other. It was a miracle he didn't come earlier, but he held off best he could until he heard Alya getting close. He reached around her and rubbed her clit and went harder in her, waiting for her to scream out the way she always did when she came for him to follow suit right after.

He pulled out of her and the three of them lay on the bed together, catching their breath, kissing each other with Marinette in the middle. Alya pressed herself against Marinette's back and wrapped an arm around her before falling asleep.

"Looks like someone was tired," Adrien chuckled, looking at Sleeping beauty, who was holding on to Marinette.

She laughed. "For all we know, this is round fifteen for her today," she said. "I swear, the reason we got included in this is because Nino was too tired to keep up to her."

He laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it if that were the case." He wrapped an arm around her hip. "I have a shoot later tonight, and I think I might need a power-nap to even semi-function."

She laughed. "I could also do with a nap."

He smiled and curled around her, falling asleep quickly as well.

Meanwhile, Marinette's head swam around with what Master Fu told her. She and Chat Noir would soon have to reveal their identities to each other, and she was a little nervous. He knew Marinette quite well, and she had to wonder if she knew him as well or not.

She debated never telling him, or maybe telling him and never seeing him other than missions, but she wondered how he would stand if she only talked to him for work purposes. Most likely, he would absolutely hate it and lose just about any trust he had in her. She wondered how he would react. Probably ecstatic to know who she was, but disappointed when she showed him that she was _just_ Marinette, no more, no less.

It was a hard decision ahead, but at least one part of it was easy. She looked back behind her. Yeah, the world was in the safe hands of an insatiable, hyperactive journalist who drooled in her sleep.

When Alya and Nino had gone out to their date night and Adrien was gone for his latest photo-shoot, Marinette snuck the miraculous's box into her schoolbag with a note.

~ Rena Rouge, you've proven yourself and have gone above and beyond. Hawkmoth is growing stronger and we need to be stronger in turn. Be careful and remember never to take it off.

Love, L.B. ~


	6. Marinette and Nino

Another thing Marinette discovered that she never knew she'd find out, Adrien Agreste is a cuddly sleeper.

Since Alya and Nino liked sharing the bed most nights, and they made sure Adrien and Marinette knew why in every, incredibly loud, detail, the two of them took the other bed in the other room. She knew Adrien was touch starved, but that boy clung onto her tighter than a koala in a windstorm, and she wasn't one to complain about it.

Most of the time when they slept in the bed together, she curled into him further, letting his warm body completely cover her while she let herself sleep in, but she needed to go out around the city as Ladybug. She needed to find Chat Noir and they needed to talk everything out. If Hawkmoth was becoming more powerful, they needed to figure out who he was, what his plan was, and how to take him down. She pried his arms off of her carefully, trying not to wake him up, and got up. Alya and Nino might be comfortable sleeping naked, but Marinette and Adrien weren't. But they were trying to push past their comfort zones and slept in their underwear.

She got up and went to the bathroom, taking off her panties and bralette and turned on the shower. She got under and let the steam fill up the room, feeling the hot water cascade down her hair and skin. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, enjoying the running water and feeling cleaner. She threw her head back and combing out all the knots in her hair, but suddenly felt another pair of hands on her body, wrapping around her front and feeling the wet skin. She felt the rest of the body press up against her too, a hard erection poking her back.

"So I think I can rule out Alya," she joked.

He laughed and pulled her closer. "Of course you can. It's before noon," Nino said. "What makes you think she'd be awake yet?"

Marinette laughed. "You're right. And what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought you would also have liked to have a smaller water bill," he said. "Sharing showers is a great way to do that."

"Oh Nino, you really want me to believe that the only thing that matters to you is saving money?"

He smirked, pressing his lips to her neck and his hand went down between her legs, rubbing her there. "Well, it is one reason," he pressed hard circles to her clit. "But admittedly, not the main one." He kissed down her neck.

"Well," she moaned. "I wanted to know what sleeping with you is like."

"Will you take showering?" he slid a finger in.

She threw her head back against his shoulder. "Showering will be perfect." He smiled and slid another finger in, moving them inside her, kissing her throat as she moaned. She ground her ass against his dick, causing him to moan in her ear.

"You know, I think your saving water argument is irrelevant now," she teased. "I'm pretty sure this is going to turn into a long-ass shower."

"Do you really care Marinette?" he moaned.

"Now that's a loaded question, I mean, I do care about the amount we pay on the bills, and not all of us are rich like Adrien," she teased, but Nino decided to shut her up by pressing her against the wall and getting on his knees, putting his mouth on her, causing her to effectively cut herself off with a loud moan. "Maybe I'm glad I didn't lock the bathroom door then…"

He chuckled and rubbed her clit with his thumb, diving in deeply with his tongue. She threw one of her legs over his shoulder and grabbed the back of his neck to bring him closer. He grabbed her ass and held her in place so she would stop bucking into him and he could focus on pleasing her properly.

She and Alya were so different. Yeah, they were best friends and could finish each other's sentences without even really trying, and they knew each little detail about each other, but where Marinette was quiet and shy, Alya was loud and unapologetic, where Marinette would freak out over a small detail, Alya would keep a calm head and talk her through it. But one thing the two did have in common is what they liked done on them orally, Nino noticed. Whenever he tried something new versus something he did with Alya that worked with her, Marinette responded more positively to the ones Alya liked better.

He looked up at her and performed all of his tried and true tricks, ignoring the water hitting him in the face; too focused on making sure Marinette was having a good time. She grabbed at the handholds Alya and Nino had installed to make shower sex easier, resisting the urge to fight against him and grind herself against his mouth. She could easily overpower Nino, but she still had to play like she was weaker. She was Marinette, not Ladybug, and Nino looked bigger than her, so he had look stronger than her too.

When she was close, she removed her leg that was over his shoulder and pulled him up, kissing her and moaning at the taste of herself, a taste she didn't think she would have grown fond of. Nino grabbed her ass and lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around him.

While she may have been stronger than him, that didn't mean he wasn't strong at all, and she still was a small, light person. He angled his dick and pushed inside her, kissing her while he started fucking her against the wall.

This was very different from the way Adrien fucked her. Even though he was trying to be rougher, wilder, he was still too sweet and didn't want to hurt her. Adrien wanted to take care of her and make her feel good, while Nino wanted to make her scream. And the fact that they were so different is why Marinette absolutely loved it, and was becoming more grateful every day that she agreed to this. In general, she felt freer, liberated, and she didn't know how much she could love the feeling of having her toes curl in pure pleasure.

Shower sex was hot, steamy (pun intended) and too passionate to last too long. Eventually, she came, but Nino kept fucking her for a while longer until he came as well, holding himself inside her for a minute while they both kissed and caught their breaths.

There was a knock on the shower door interrupting their moment.

"You know, I'd love to get in and all, but I can barely fit," Adrien said from the outside. "That being said, I also need to shower for real."

Marinette and Nino laughed and he gently let her down, careful not to let her slip.

"I'll just wash my hair and I'll be out," she promised. "And you," she pointed at Nino. "No more distractions. I have some errands to run for my parents."

He put his hands up in surrender. "We had our fun, and we can continue it later when you're not so busy. We all can."

She smiled and finished up her shower, wrapping a towel around herself and getting out and quickly getting dressed before transforming into Ladybug and jumping out of the window.

Alya heard the shower running and both of the boys talking to each other. She was alone for a good while. She opened her schoolbag, determined to actually be productive and do her homework (well, by determined, she meant attempting). She put her hand in when she frowned, feeling an unfamiliar object.

She pulled out the box and immediately recognized it as the same one Ladybug always presented to her when she needed Rena Rouge. She read the note and got excited, finding a robe and putting it on, tying it tightly before opening the box.

A little ball of light appeared above the necklace, and that light turned into a tiny version of a fox. "Trixx!"

"Alya!" he hugged her cheek. "Boy did I miss you! It gets a little lonely in that box. And look, no Ladybug around."

"Trixx? Does this mean what I really think it means?" She asked, getting excited.

"Yup, consider yourself a full time superhero Rena! And something tells me we have a lot of catching up to do. This isn't the room you lived in the last time I was with you, is it?"

"No, you were really, really right on the catching up thing, and there are parts of this that are going to be very awkward."

"Master Fu? What are you doing?" a little green kwami flew around his head.

"Patience Wayzz," he said. "I just have to make sure that this is him."

"That it's who?"

"Your new holder, my replacement, and the person I will be teaching all the secrets about being a guardian to."

"You're really doing it now?" he asked. "But what about me? Will I ever see you again?"

"Don't worry Wayzz, even if your new holder is someone else, I still have a lot to teach him, and we will be seeing each other until the end."

Wayzz hugged his cheek. "So, who did you pick?"

"It needed to be someone that Chat Noir and Ladybug already trust, and Rena Rouge trusting them helps immensely."

"Isn't' it dangerous having all of them so close to each other?"

"In some ways, yes," he admitted. "But right now, at these times, trust is more important than their personal safety. A terrible thing to say, yes, but it's true."

"So, who is it?"

"He shares a love of music with you, so you'll be able to enjoy that together. He's a DJ in fact, and his name is Nino Lahiffe."


End file.
